Unusual xenomorph
by DanTheWorstWriterEver
Summary: This is a story about Dan Gofman, a Weyland-Yutani worker. He's just a guard, everything is fine, well, the first 3 hours. Rated M for blood and gore, strong language and, maybe, some yellow sour citrus fruits ;)WARNING! TURNED OUT REALLY BAD! And then John was a zombie
1. Chapter 1

This was my first day in Weyland-Yutany. I was very worried, since I knew that I would have to work with a xenomorph. And if you know what they are, you'll understand me.

I wasn't exactly going to work with it, my "work" was to sit on a chair next to a window and push a giant red button if something bad happens. Seems pretty easy, right?

So, when I came into the facility, I was shocked. It looked big from the outside, but inside... It was giant. No, HUGE. I was a bit confused where should I go. This question was quickly settled though, as a guard came to me and said:

-Mr. Hoffman?

-Yes.

-Come with me.

I followed the guard into a small room. There were basically a chair,

two doors, a metal table with nothing but a red button and a big window. Behind the window there was... It. A slender black creature with a banana shaped head, blades behind its shoulders and a tail that ended with a really sharp, again, blade. I was shocked and just wanted to nope away from here, but it was too late. The guard has gone and locked the door.

-0-

I was sitting in this room, looking at the xeno. And, to be honest, it was actually not so terrifying when you look at it a bit closer. In fact, what it was doing at the moment was sitting in a corner with its hands around its legs; I thought if it could, it would be crying at the moment.

I was really curious: what I've seen in the films was different to what I was looking at. And even though the film was about 90 years old, it was supposed to be serious. There the xenos were perfect killing machines, breaking armored glass to reach a walking piece of meat. And this xeno in the room... It was... adorable. I don't know what even happened to me, was I hypnotized or what, but I opened the door and slowly came closer to the xeno. It seemed not noticing me, so I did probably the stupidest thing I could: I put my right hand against the creatures head. That was the moment when it noticed me, it lifted its head and looked at me. It quickly stood up. I was about to run to the door and close it, but it obviously was faster than me. It rushed to me. I pushed against the wall, closed my eyes and prepared to die. I heard footsteps, and then everything became silent. I realised that I'm still not dead, so I opened my eyes. It was standing in front of me with its head tilted a bit, as if it was saying: "What the actual firetruck is this moron doing?"

Then, I felt a very hard headache, but a second later, it was gone. Suddenly, I heard a voice in my head. It was a female voice, about 18-20 years old. It said:

-Why not hurt me human?

I was astonished. There was no one in the room, and the meaning... I was certain that it was the xenomorph. To be sure, I asked:

-Was that you?

The xeno nodded and, I guess, said:

-Yes.

- Well, umm... I could answer that with a question: why did you not kill me, but, I guess, I shouldn't really...


	2. Chapter 2

-And what is this, do you use telepathy to communicate?

-Yes, we all do, actually.

-So, umm.. Again, why did your... I dunno, friends? brothers? kept slaughtering humans, and we're just sitting here chatting?

-Well, that's another human fault. That woman, 90 years ago... She killed one of us for noth-

-Wait, what? For nothing? It wanted to kill her!

- What are you talking about? It just wanted to show its love-

-By killing her?

- What?

The xeno hissed and started to get up, so I said:

-Ok, Ok, I'm sorry-

-Shh!

-No, wait, I really am sorry-

It closed my mouth with its claw and took me to my observation room, then told me to close the door. Then it just started roaming around to make it look like I was watching it.

Then, I heard footsteps. "Oh, that's why it's acting so strangely"- I thought. A guard came in and said:

-Well, your first day here is finally done! Congrats! How are you?

-Fine, although scared as fuck.

-Why? Was it doing something unusual?

-No, just like... I mean... Even though this glass is armored, I still don't really feel safe around such a... creature, let's say.

-Oh, well that's fine, tomorrow you won't be as scared, I can tell. K, see you tomorrow then?

-Ok, bye!

When I was already driving home, I thought: Maybe if I could hear the xeno, I could talk to it using telepathy as well? I tried thinking as hard as I could:

-Can you hear me?

After a fraction of a second, I heard in my head:

-Yes.

-Nice! Could you hear me talking to that guard though?

-Yes, I could.

-Do you understand that I was lying to hi-

-Yes.

-Ok, that's good. Well, I'll see you tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow, and so on, so on...


	3. Chapter 3

[A/N]: Thee chapters in a row! Cool, huh? Anyways, next chapter will be up tomorrow, stay tuned! BTW, I'm not really sure anymore if there will be any lemons here... Ok, enough of this crap, enjoy. [A/N END]

(the next day)

When I came into my observation room (this time without a guard), I noticed that the xeno wasn't there! I decided to walk into its room. As soon as I crossed the doorstep, cold black hands grabbed my leg and pulled me. I was too shocked and scared to even make a sound, when a voice in my head said:

-Gotcha!

The xeno that pranked me hissed in a laughter way.

-Dammit! Don't you dare do that again! You scared the shit out of me!

-I ,he, m sorry, hehe.

-Yeah, really freaking funny. By the way, how are you so happy, even though you're just sitting here all day long?

I quickly regretted this question though, as it said:

-Well, that's what I wanted you to ask me. I'm happy, because you're with me.

-Wha-

-Yes, I know, weird. But by what you were thinking about yesterday, while going home, I can tell that you want to stay with me too.

That was actually true. Holy shit.

-Hey! Can I at least have some privacy?

-Nope.

The xeno answered shortly.

-That was not a question.

-Yeah, whatever. Well, what was I talking about... Oh yeah! Why don't you become a scientist here, "study" me, tell everybody about my telepathy and then say that you need to "investigate" this, and for that you need to live next to my cell.

-Umm.. Are you..

-No! How can you even think about it?!

-Well, you're a xenomorph...

-So what?

-uhh.. whatever. Ok, well, I''ll try that... I don't promise anything though.

[A/N] Please review, tell me what to improve... Well, all that stuff. K, see you tomorrow! (And for some people, today, since it's 2 a.m. here in Moscow:)


	4. Chapter 4

[A/N] As promised, new chapter. I decided not to write lemons here, because of my, let's say, thematical vocabulary. Lemons will probably be included in the next story I write, but not here. Please review and tell me what to improve. Enjoy![A/N END]

Next day, when I came to the facility, I didn't go straight to the observation room, but to the directors office. I knocked at the door.

-Come in!

-Good morning, .

-Hello.

-I, uh, would like to become a scientist here, because I've noticed something strange about the xenomorph.

-Well, you know that you'll have to work much harder for almost the same money, right?

-I'm here not for money.

-Well, ok, but who would you like to be: tester, biologist or supervisor?

-Tester.

-Ok, wait a minute... Yes, we have some vacancies, who would you like to study: Specimen E-015, X-19 or S-47?

Something in my mind told me that I was watching X-19.

-Probably X-19.

-That,s a usual drone, 2meters 40 centimeters high. Are you sure?

-Yes.

-Oh, BTW, what's that "strange" thing you were talking about?

-Well, umm... I think Xenos are able to use telepathy.

-huh. Well, at the end of your day, you'll tell me how it was.

He pushed a button and said: Guard! lead the guy from my room to X-19!

After a couple of seconds, a guard came in and told me to follow him.

We entered the room, already with 2 people in it.

-Well, Dan, this is where you'll live for the next, I don't know what time.

-Wait, what?

It was just a room with 3 iron walls, two doors and a giant window.

-Oh, yeah. Here's your card. Guys? Could you explain this to him? I don't have time.

-Ok!

One of the guys in lab coats said.

-Well, this card works like this:

He came to a wall and pushed the card against it. A door slid open in it.

-Oh, I see. ok, where's my room then?

He pointed an the wall closest to the xeno.

-Ok. So now, could I tell you about what I've found out?.

-Yeah!

Both guys said in excitement.

-Well, I found out that this xeno - I don't know about the others - can use telepathy.

Let me show you. I asked the xeno to go closer to the window, and it did.

-Look, how it'll wave.

It did.

I showed some more of this and said:

-Now look, I'll come to its room and it won't do anything to me.

-No, wait! What are you doing? Do you want to kill yourself?!

-Nu-uh.

I opened the door and came closer to the xeno. It didn't even move.

-See?

The scientists were standing there shocked.

-You can come in, too, it won't hurt you.

The scientists slowly came in.

-A- are you sure?

-Does this need an answer?.I said as the xeno came to me and put its head on my shoulder.

-See? Oh, and BTW, I'm pretty sure it's a she.

-Well, ok then.

The scientists started slowly coming closer to the xeno, but it hid behind my back.

- Oh, don't be scared. They won't do anything bad to you.

She slowly started coming out from behind my back.

The scientists were very close to the xeno.

-See? you can even pet her!


	5. Chapter 5

[A/N] Sorry for the long wait guys, had problems with my internet, plus I didn't really have time. I won't upload daily anymore, but I'll try to make the chapters longer. Anyways, follow, fav, review, enjoy. [A/N end]

I suddenly heard slow claps from behind me. I turned back only to see Weyland smiling.

-Well, well, well. I see you got yourselves a new friend here, gentlemen. Now, if it doesn't bother you, could you please explain me HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU STANDING 2 FEET AWAY FROM A XENO AND ARE NOT DEAD?!

-Umm... Sir, that's what I was talking about. It- Or should I say "she"? - can use telepathy. And that means, I can ask her not to kill me and other people. Somehow, she agreed. Oh, and also, how long is it- Dammit, she! - in the facility?

-About 1 month, why?

-Because learning English in 1 month is a pretty obvious sign of intelligence.

- Well, you should test that more. Every week report to my cabinet and tell me about the progress.

He exited the room.

Then, a little mind conversation between me and the xeno happened.

*A few hours later*

Everyone was sleeping, and it was the time for the plan to happen. I "accidentally" opened both doors, "accidentally" told the xeno to knock the guards uncontious, and" accidentally" let the xeno escape. Then, I exited the facility as well.

-Well, that was easy

I heard in my head.

I said:

- Can you run? my house is not far away.

-And you?

-well...

-I can hear your thoughts.

With this she suddenly grabbed me with her tail, "tied" me to her back with it and started running towards my house.

-Hey, what are you doing?!

- What you humans call "to give a lift".

- What?!

-Could you be silent? I don't want anyone to hear us.

I was shocked how weird The Xenos are. We met each other just a couple of days ago, and already are close friends.

I heard in my mind:

-Firstly, we're not weird, and secondly, we're not just close friends.

- What?!

-Oh yeah, it was just a dream... Whatever, nevermind.

What?! she actually had "those" thoughts about me?

-Of course I do, silly! Why do you think I'm so kind to you and your colleagues?

With that, we arrived to my home. I was also wondering, was that me or we arrived in 5 minutes? In a car, I would have to drive for at least half an hour.

She "untied" me from her tail, and we came into my house.

[A/N] Ok, that was it for this chapter. For those who didn't understand what that "little mind conversation" was, they were making an escape plan. Also, Lemons will actually be in this story, but not a lot. Also, this story was stolen fro- I mean INSPIRED by both darkman1955 stories. Look them up, they're much better than my garbage. Anyway, as always, fav, follow, review, PM.[A/N END]


	6. Chapter 6

[A/N] Even though the whole story is rated M, a warning, no young readers. 18+, or in some countries, even 21+. [A/N END]

(3rd POV)

As soon as Dan closed the door, she said:

-Now, it's time for my dream to come true.

-What?! No, I'n not-

She stopped him by drooling some substance over his mouth that acted like a gag. Then she lifted him easily and restrained him to the wall with the same substance. When he stopped his struggles to get out, she deleted that substance from my mouth. Then, she said:

-I'm not doing that for your comfort, but because you're going to have to breathe with both your nose and your mouth For what I'm gonna do to you.

- What are you- Aaah!

He shouted as she ripped both his shirt and his jeans with one move of her claw. Then, she drooled some other substance over his.. manhood, let's say. It was slimy and vicious. She suddenly shot out her inner jaw towards it and started sucking it with what seemed like speed of light.

He almost came right there and then, but she suddenly stopped. Suddenly, she started climbing the wall that he was restrained to and chipped her leg over his head, so that her slit was right in front of my mouth. Understanding what she wanted him to do, he started licking that black alien pussy. She was purring and crooning, and by this he knew that he was pleasing it. When she almost came, she got down from the wall.

She positioned her slit against his member and started pumping it very quickly. he came in about 2 minutes, that was strange, as usually he wouldn't come for 50-60 minutes! But she didn't seem to. When she understood that He has came, she got off me and said:

"Now, when I'm a Queen and can have kids, there's no use for you."

With that she raised her tail and impaled him with it. That was the last thing he saw, before everything went black.

[A/N] Well, that was it. I just understood that this story came to its dead end: there was nowhere to take it. So, I decided to end it. Sorry for anyone who wanted this story to continue... Who am I kidding, noone liked this story. Well, I don't know if I should make another story, I probably shouldn't. bb all


End file.
